


Where The Stars Still Shine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Clothing Kink, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Shy Jensen Ackles, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Uncircumcised Penis, vulnerable kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, clothed/naked kink. I'd LOVE something where Jared is fully clothed and Jensen is completely/mostly naked. Bonus for Jensen feeling very vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Stars Still Shine

When Jared arrived home, he was awestruck by the most beautiful sight in the world. Suddenly, his mouth is dry, his heart racing wildly, and his dick pulsates within his boxers. He’s absolutely captivated by how beautifully gorgeous Jensen looks. His heart trips in uneven beats and he feels breathless, and he can’t do anything other than stand in the doorway and witness what unfolds before his eyes. 

Jensen is on the bed, humping the once-tight sheets as he moans lasciviously, grinding slim hips deeper and faster into the mattress, his breath ragged as he rubs his hard-on sensually against the soft, warm linens—a steady stream of pre-cum seeps from his cock and damps the sheets below him while his body becomes unwoven in pleasure. Jared can envision how sensual the friction of the sheets feels on Jensen's cock, and when Jensen’s thighs quake and his back arches, Jared is certain he just watched a pleasure ripple dance up Jensen's spine. 

Jensen's pace picks up and he grips the sheets tightly, using them to pull his lean, strong body back and forth; every time his hips sway, he shudders with tingling hot sparks. Jensen’s beautiful green eyes are closed and he bites the pillow beneath him, and it’s just good ol’ fashion hot grindin’ that’s getting him off. 

His long bowlegs are spread wide apart, balls full and low, thick cock rutting wetly along the sheet and Jared has the perfect clear view of Jensen’s pretty pink, tight hole. Jared bites his lip to stop from moaning, his cock uncomfortably thick and pressing against the seam of his sweats. 

Jensen is other-worldly gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful and he is making the prettiest sounds, looking so damn ravish-able, skin silky smooth and golden pale, dotted with cute freckles, strong muscles tensing and rippling, and his little pucker clenching and fluttering as he brings himself close to the edge. Higher and higher he soars, Jensen moaning, thrashing around on the mattress as hips grind in a wild frenzy. 

Jared watches, captivated by the erotic beauty of his lover. Jensen seems unaware he is being watched, however when Jared coughs to clear his tight throat, Jensen gasps, eye deer-wide, completely shocked. He rolls over onto his back and makes a grab for the sheets to cover his nude body, but Jared is too fast for him. 

Climbing onto the bed, Jared tugs the blankets away from Jensen and begins pressing kisses to his naked flesh. Not bashful before when he was alone, Jensen is now feeling overwhelming shy. He doesn’t know what it is about Jared donning a hoodie and sweats and socks, being completely clothed, while he is nude as the day he was born, that makes him want to hide away from the world. 

He is blushing like a virgin, hands covering his face and slightly peaking between his fingers, trying to shield away from Jared’s smoky gaze. Goosebumps break out on his freckled skin while Jared's laying skin tingling kisses along his body. While shy, he is not unaffected by the affection; His cock is thick and hard, curling up toward his belly, leaking and smearing fresh white across his belly. 

His lover does not stop pressing soft kisses to every freckle he finds, and every kiss sends butterflies swarming in Jensen's tummy, even as he feels heat pool between his thighs. Jensen makes a grab for the bed sheets to cover his naked flesh, but his lover tugs the sheets away, leaving him nude and vulnerable. 

It isn’t that Jensen is ashamed of his body—he is healthy and fit and lean, and he is not being cocky, just proud, when he says he has a gorgeous body—the problem is that Jared’s nude flesh is covered while he is left total exposed, every single inch of flesh and bone and beauty visible to his boyfriend. There is nowhere for him to hide and not one part of his body Jared doesn’t see. 

Jensen is the first uncircumcised man that Jared’s ever been with, and there is something about all the excess skin that Jared finds fascinating. Flaccid, it reminds Jared of a ballpark frank, the way the tip pokes out of the foreskin like a hotdog poking out of a bun. 

Except Jensen’s cock is more delicious than any food he has put in his mouth. Jared loves playing with his boyfriend’s thickness, and while Jensen wants to expose only that part of his body, Jared wants all of Jensen on display. He wants to see every golden freckle and pale scar, and every twitch of Jensen’s creamy thighs. He doesn’t want only half his lover—he wants all of Jensen, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and every beautiful space in-between. 

Jensen’s dick is far from limp, and it is thick and juicy and exposed to his hungry gaze. Jared brushes a kiss to his skin, their eyes locking momentarily while Jared’s big hands slide down his sides, his long fingers splaying wide across his ribs and lower on his hips, touching every inch of him that is exposed. Jensen blushes a deep pink and covers his face with his arms, unable to stop his breathy moans slipping from his soft lips. 

Jared presses a wet, gentle, open mouth kiss to his skin, and Jensen cant...he just cannot handle the tenderness when he is exposed. He tries again to cover his groin, but Jared gives him the puppy dog eyes and whispers “Please, baby. You are so beautiful, let me see you,” and Jensen gives in. He hides as he covers his face with his hands, blushing as his body is on display.

He is more than a little turned on, but the damn butterflies in his tummy refuse to settle. Maybe Jared will let him put on a shirt, just a little bit of clothes so he is not so nude. That thought leaves his mind as Jared blows warm air over his groin. He moans as his cheeks blush rosy pink. His cock is flushed bright red with blood, swollen and long, lying stiff against his naked belly. Jensen’s sprawled out on his back across the bed they share, his golden skin still damp from a recent shower; his bowed legs spread open wide to give Jared access. He makes a beautiful sight. 

He peaks between his fingers to gaze at Jared, and because he wears his heart on his sleeve, he whines when he sees Jared staring at his dick, so focused on the foreskin it is like Jared is studying him. Jensen knew it! He is a freak, and he should just put on some cloths and curl up in bed and hide away from his boyfriend. 

He doesn’t do that; because Jared is over the moon in love with him and thinks he is perfect in every way and he says so as he has his head between Jensen’s muscular thighs, his firm lips tugging and sucking at the older man’s foreskin. The extra skin feels like molten silk against his tongue when he licks his way along the shaft, trialing it up toward Jensen’s drooling cockhead. Jared groans as he dips his tongue into the salty pre-cum dribbling in beads from the tip of Jensen’s dick. 

Jensen tries to be brave, there is no reason he should feel so thin-skinned, but he does; he whimpers as he makes another grab for the sheets. This time he covers part of his body, but Jared crawls up his body and kisses his neck, soft and tender in a way that makes him brave enough to meet Jared’s gaze. 

“You are so beautiful, Jensen,” Jared whispers, and when he tugs on the sheets to pull them away from his lover, he smiles when Jensen lets part of his freckled chest be exposed. “You are the love of my life, my soul mate. Every inch of you is perfect, from the bottom to the top. Look at you, my god, you are so gorgeous.” 

Jensen feels something sweet and happy settle in his belly, his heart skipping a beat at Jared’s tender words. Jared smiles and slowly pulls the sheets away from Jensen, exposing two pink, perky nipples. He tugs slowly on the sheets as he kisses his way down Jensen’s chest and over his tummy, pausing briefly to brush kisses to Jensen’s freckled-speckled tummy. 

Jensen laughs and wiggles on the bed, bubbly with laughter until he relaxes he is once again unclothed with Jared fully donning clothes. He bites his lip, worried about being nude in front of Jared, but his lover still calls him “the most beautiful man in the world.” 

Jared moves back in-between Jensen’s thighs and licks his dick and Jensen—feeling a little bolder—moans and lifts his hips upward off the bed, urging Jared to swallow him. When Jared doesn’t, Jensen whimpers. He wonders how Jared can devote so much time to playing with his prick without ever blowing his own load in his boxers. Jared’s self-control is awe inspiring, and makes that part of him left exposed for so long feel worriedly open and defenseless. 

Jensen wants to come so he can enjoy his pleasure and get off and finally put some clothes on, and he begs Jared to bring him off, all too aware of how pitiful he must look shriving and nude and pleading with his bright green eyes. Jared doesn’t relent. He’s perfectly content experimenting between Jensen’s legs, having his lover stripped of clothes and all his walls protecting him taken town. 

He swallows Jensen’s length down slowly, until Jensen’s thick patch of pubic hair is brushing his lips and the head of Jensen’s cock has pushed past his tonsils. Jensen thrusts his hips against Jared’s face like a wanton whore, moaning at the expertise of Jared’s deep throating. He doesn’t watch as Jared sucks him—he covers his face, the part of him he can keep hidden. When Jared begins to hum, his vocal cords send vibrations through Jensen’s cock. 

Jared can feel Jensen shuddering as his cock thickens harder in his mouth, and it only encourages his play time. He bobs his head, suckles softly. The flesh twitches in the warm, wet clutches of Jared’s throat and his weighty balls draw tight against his body. Jensen knows he’s closing in on the point of no return. Jared uses his mouth to suck Jensen faster, his head bobbing between Jensen’s knees, tongue pressing harder against Jensen’s excess skin. 

Jensen believes he is going to be given a glorious orgasm but he is denied release. Jared suddenly pulls off, leaves his wet cock lying thick against Jensen's tummy, and climbs up his body, grabs him around the waist and flips them so that Jensen is on top of him and their groins press together. Jensen yelps, flailing and trying to grab the sheets to cover his nude bottom, but when Jared kisses his lips passionately and grinds upward, the shot of pleasure roaring through his body stops him. 

He gasps “Jay-Jared please…Gimmie the sheets, let me cover myself, sweetheart. Please…” 

“Why, baby boy?” Jared nuzzles Jensen’s neck, and Jensen doesn’t even realize that they have slowly begun bumping-and grinding. Jared rutted his hips with a slow grind, fucking up against Jensen with such a deep motion that every time he slotted their dicks together through the layers of clothing, a sudden shock of pleasure rushes up Jensen's spine. Still rocking his hips, Jared purrs “Why do you want to cover up, a beautiful man like you should never wear clothes?” 

Jensen feels Jared’s thick cock through his sweats, and there is something strangely erotic about his nude flesh rubbing alone Jared’s clothed body. He grinds his hips downward, humping against Jared’s cock. 

“Jay….Oh, Jared.” Jensen is breathless as he grinds against his lover. His sweet pink lips are kiss-bitten as he nibbles them, and the heat of their bodies pressed together seems overwhelmingly warm. He rocks his hips, shivering as he grinds on his sexy boyfriend. “Jay, I need...I want...” 

“Shhh, baby boy. I’ve got you,” Jared whispers, hips twitching against the pleasure that is coiled his groin. He can feel a creamy damp spot on his sweats from Jensen’s cockhead leaking slickness, and the friction of wetness sends pleasure shivers down his spine. He palms Jensen’s hips, encouraging his boyfriend to keep going. They are both so close to creaming, balls heavy and full, dicks twitching every time they press their hips together through the layer of clothe.

Jensen kisses Jared and burrows into his lover's heat, pressing his face to Jared’s hoodie to partially hide, gasping when a sharp strike of pleasure tingles in his balls. Jensen shivers and whines as he falls apart, and Jared, bless him, holds Jensen to his wardrobe clothed body and rocks up into Jensen’s downward thrusts, grinding in synch with Jensen to help bring them off together. 

Jared kisses Jensen’s cute nose and his rosy cheeks, delighting in the shivers that rock his boyfriend's naked body. He gazes down the sloop of Jensen’s back, loving every inch of nude flesh exposed to his gaze, and he smirks when he sees the heart shaped batch of freckles on Jensen’s perky ass. 

A lustful moan slips past his lips when he feels his balls tighten; Jensen’s grind together as their dicks slip and slide through the mess of pre-cum spilled between their bellies and the cloth. Jensen presses as close to Jared as he can, so close it’s as if they are one heart and soul, and his hips rut faster, as he begs, “Lemme...please, let me come. Need to come, want you to come with me. Please, please...” 

He trails off into a needy whimper, and the words were breathy and barely audible; he is shaking so badly and his balls are taught, and he’s so close to creaming it’s a struggle to keep his orgasm at bay. He wants Jared to come with him, for them to explode in a rush of pleasure as two bodies and one heart and soul. 

Jared is caught up in the rush of pleasure, lost in it so that all he can see and feel is the essence of Jensen; he feels Jensen shivering with heat, and can hear the desperation in Jensen's deep rough voice, can feel the thickness of Jensen’s manhood grinding against his groin as the friction of skin and clothes brushes over his lap. 

He is so hard and his hips jerk with every upward grind of his hips. Jared cannot hold back, his orgasm is too powerful, so he lets himself go. He ruts with Jensen, whispering, “Come on, baby. Keep going. Make us come.” 

Jensen doesn’t want to hide now—he wants to see Jared’s beautiful eyes when he climaxes. He looks up into Jared’s eyes and he suddenly feels powerful and in control when his lover lays back and lets him grind on him, Jared allowing himself to be overwhelmed with pleasure as Jensen's hips rock to and fro quickly. 

The heat grows hotter and the whimpering and moaning grows louder as they're immersed in pleasure. Soon, they come together, Jensen gasping breathlessly as he spills in a rush of hot sticky cum, making a mess on the front of Jared’s sweats. 

Jensen rides out the storm as his lover lies underneath him shaking from the orgasm, and he groans while his hips give a few last stuttering rolls. The younger man lays there blissed out, reveling in the liquid heat slicking into his pants, content to bask in the afterglow as Jensen grinds on him through his own intense sparks of pleasure. When the storm settles, everything is calm and peaceful between them. 

Tugging the sheets up over them, Jared tucks them in as they cuddle. Jensen hums happily, the vulnerable butterflies silent now that he is covered. They lay together, enjoying the bliss of loving touches and sweet kisses, and there are even a few giggles from Jared as Jensen gives him cute butterfly kisses.

Jared hugs Jensen to his chest and kisses his forehead, whispering “Thank you for giving a part of your body to me Jensen. You are perfect, as beautiful as an angel, and I love you very much.” 

Jensen blushes, and when he kisses Jared sweetly, the little butterflies in his tummy take flight once again. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37276366#t37276366)


End file.
